A UTP communication cable (or a LAN cable) is generally used for wired communication stands for an unshielded twisted pair cable. That is, a commonly used UTP communication cable is also called an unshielded pair cable or an unshielded twisted cable. In general, a UTP communication cable is a standard signal wire for use in a LAN card. The UTP communication cable may include a cable core having pairs of wires therein, and an external jacket covering the cable core to protect the cable core.
Generally, UTP communication cables may be classified into categories (abbreviated to ‘Cat.’) according to a transmission rate (Mbps) of a communication signal and a transmission band (MHz).
Recently, as Cat.5 or Cat.6 cables are increasingly used, optical communication has come into widespread use, and computer hardware performance has been improved. There is a growing need for higher-grade communication cables and, thus, the use of Cat.6A or Cat.7 cables is gradually increasing.
In detail, the higher a transmission speed (Mbps) via a communication cable and a transmission band (MHz) are, the higher the category of the communication cable is. A Cat.5 cable that has recently been more commonly used has a transmission rate of 100 Mbps and a transmission band of 100 MHz. A Cat.5e cable has a transmission rate of 400 Mbps and a transmission band of 100 MHz. A Cat.6 cable has a transmission rate of 1 Gbps and a transmission band of 250 MHz. A recently introduced Cat.6A class has a transmission rate of 10 Gbps and a transmission band of 500 MHz. A Cat.7 cable that is expected to be used in the near future has a transmission rate of 10 Gbps and a transmission band of 600 MHz.
In case of a communication cable supporting the speeds of Cat.6 or higher cables, a method of adding a metal shielding layer to the inside of a sheath to cover each pair of wires or a cable core is generally used to prevent mutual influence of adjacent cables, external interference, etc.
However, the method of adding a metal shielding layer to the inside of a sheath to cover each pair of wires or a cable core is disadvantageous in terms of a complicated manufacturing process and high manufacturing costs.